Leyendas de plata
by cristal maiden
Summary: Hola! bueno esta es una de las tantas historias ocultas del milenio de plata y todo su esplendor.


Disclaimer. Sailor Moon, personajes, marcas, diseños, etc. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animations Co. and Kodansha LDT studios. Esta es una historia hecha por un fan con el único fin de entretenimiento, por lo tanto se descarta el lucro, copia y/o mercadeo. Gracias

* * *

_**Sailor Moon: Leyendas de plata.

* * *

**_  
"Dicen que las perlas son lágrimas..."  
  
Capítulo 1: Azul profundo.  
  
Dentro de las profundidades del océano, ahí me encontraba; lágrimas mezcladas en el agua, sólo lo sabía: alguien lloraba. Pocos rayos de sol iluminaban el lugar y entre tanto esas lágrimas brillaban como perlas a la escasa luz, dejando ver la silueta que acompañaba el llanto... una sirena.  
  
Hotaru...Hotaru, despierta- Decía Setsuna calmadamente mientras corría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol. 

- Mmmhhhh... Buenos días, mamá Setsuna –se tapaba los ojos por la luz que había interrumpido su sueño, no tanto por la voz bajísima de Setsuna

- Buenos días, mamá Michiru y papá Haruka ya se adelantaron (tardabas mucho) fueron a arreglar detalles.

-Estoy muy contenta!!!!! de nuevo veré a las chicas y a Rini –decía saltando sobre Setsuna.

Si Setsuna también estaba feliz se alegraba de ver a esa pequeña niña riendo y jugando y además ella también deseaba ver a las chicas. Hoy irían a tomar un merecido descanso después de la última pelea contra Neherenia y para despedir a Rini que partía de nuevo al siglo XXX; había reservado un hotel cerca de la playa. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en los sueños que tenía Hotaru, generalmente era premoniciones pero esta vez alguien intentaba comunicarse con ella. Aún así deseaba tanto el descanso que también se rindió al deseo de libertad que le causaba el paseo.  
  
Afuera de la casa Tsukino   
  
-Seeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnna, Serena –Mina gritaba a los cuatro vientos y a todo pulmón-Seerrenna !!

-Mina, ya callate-Rei no soportaba los gritos de Mina y sin más ni más le tapo la boca.

-Si, Mina, además los vecinos nos están mirando –Una Amy apenada y encogida de hombros se unía a Rei.

-Oh, vamos ¿no quieren algo de comer?- Lita estaba más que preparada para la ocasión- Rei creo a Mina le falta el aire ¬¬'

En efecto Mina ya se estaba poniendo azul, lo que se resolvió con un profundo respiró de su parte, después de que Rei le quitó la mano claro.

Eran las 6:00 a.m. y las chicas quedaron en coger el autobús en la terminal a las 7 pero si era imposible para Serena estar a tiempo en la escuela ya se imaginarán este dilema.  
  
Dentro de la residencia Tsukino 

Rini: Luna!, que vamos a hacer?? Nada funciona, ya intentamos moverla, gritarle, hasta Diana la lamió... ummhhhp ya me cansé!

Luna: Solo queda algo por hacer – dijo señalando la jarra con agua que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

Luna se dió por entendida cuando vió a Rini coger la jarra.

Diana: no creo que la futura Neo Reina Serena le... -no termino de hablar pues ya era demasiado tarde y solo se oyó un gran: kkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Con esto las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Serena se había despertado.

Serena: Riniii!!-Estaba toda empapada mientras Luna, Rini y Diana se reían disimuladamente.

Rini: jajajaja... lo siento pero no despertabas =P además Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina nos están esperando!.  
Ya eran las 6:30 y con mucha suerte llegarían a la terminal y sip lograron llegar justo a tiempo.  
Ya pronto llegarían al hotel donde se encontrarían con Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka. Era perfecto pasar el tiempo entre scouts, aunque Serena extrañará a Darién y lo mencionara cada 5 minutos, y Mina viera "chicos guapos" en todas partes, seguida Rei y Lita igual de emocionadas, también Amy pero más "discretamente", una Luna que no paraba de pensar que trabajaría doble en vez de descansar, Diana más que emocionada por ir junto a la futura N R Serena y Rini tratando de hacer creer a los demás que no iba con ese grupo

* * *

Autora: Hola espero que les guste, pensé que el primer capítulo iba a ser un poco más rápido he iban a estar ya en el Hotel, pero no se pudo u.u Bueno ojalá les haya gustado es mi primer fic y espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, y críticas en los reviews. Éste primer capítulo es algo corto, pero ya mejoraré, eso espero n.n Ohhh, me olvidaba... es un fic serena-darien, se ubica después de la pelea contra neherenia y antes de la llegada de los three lights y compañía... gracias. 14 mayo 2004.


End file.
